


Untitled Ficlet #1

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Doppelganger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bones? That how you greet all your captives?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ficlet #1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on tumblr but when I changed my URL, it didn't change the URL to the post so i'm posting here.

The armoured stranger removed his helmet slowly and the hazel eyes that stared back at him where all too familiar.

"Bones…?"

His lip twitched. “Bones? That how you greet all your captives?”

***

 

This man was definitely different. While Bones was warm and calm under his grouchy demeanor, this man, Vaako, was cold, calculating. His gaze was hard set on him, definitely curious but very cautious. The man next to him, bald fellow whom he called  _Lord Marshall_ , eyed him as well. His command top was definitely the oddest to them, tugging at the insignia on his shirt.

"What does it mean, kid?" The bald fellow asked, looking at him through his goggles.

"Starfleet. You’ve been captured by their flagship."

***  
"So…have you seen our prisoners down in the Brig yet?" Jim asked, toying with one of Bones’s (infamous) hyposprays.

He scoffed. “Haven’t been able to. M’Benga has been dealing with them. I’ve been a little busy.”

***

"Oh fuck…"

The snap of Vaako’s hips gets rougher when he lifts him up by the back of his throat. Across the room stands a mirror and Jim’s eyes couldn’t help but gaze into it. His mind betrays him, an image of Bones in Vaako’s place, fucking him behind. The same eyes, same look of ecstasy.

Shutting his eyes tight, Jim’s groaned a low, “Bones.”

Vaako smirked against his shoulder, licking across his ear. “Seeing me as your precious Bones? That’s rich.”

He let him go and Jim slumped to the bed, fists twisting around the cover that’s only half on the bed. The thrusting got harder and Jim couldn’t keep the sounds down. The bald man, Riddick Jim finally learned, silently watched from the corner, more on Vaako than himself. He finally stood, making his way over to the bed. Threading his fingers through Vaako’s sweat soaked hair, he pressed their lips together in the hungriest kiss Jim Kirk had ever witnessed. 

Vaako twitched and pulsed inside him and he stilled, come filling the only barrier between them. He reached between his tired legs and stroked him to completion. Jim buried his face into the cover so he didn’t give himself away again.

***

"Bones…"

"Jim…did you see the captives?" 

"Yeah…"

"Did you think the one…looked familiar?"

"No….why…?"

"Just…something…"

***

"Jim?" It was dark when Bones walked in to Jim’s room. It was unnerving to say the least. Bones raised an eyebrow. "Lights to 25 percent."

Jim sat on the bed, legs crossed, staring at the edge of the bed. He was definitely lost in thought. Bones could see it, mind running five hundred miles a minute. He gently placed a hand on his friend’s shoulders, shaking him.

"Jim? You alright?" He asked, concern etching across his features.

"Hm? Bones? When did you get here?"

"Few minutes ago. You gonna tell me whats wrong, kid?"

Jim’s face twitched in a way he’d never seen before. “I screwed up.”

"How so?"

Jim finally met his eyes. “I fucked him. Your doppelganger.”

"Oh."

Jim chuckled. “Fucked him because he was the closet thing I was gonna get. Turns out he’s not.”

"Jim…"

"It was stupid…stupid." He reached for the half empty bottle of bourbon, the one Bones gave him for his birthday last year, and took a very large swig of it. Bones gently grasped it from his fingers, pulling it away. Jim whimpered, reaching for it like a five year old would. Grabby hands and all. 

"Jim…enough. It’s time for bed."

"Came right on that spot." He nodded towards the edge. "He just…" He made a motion, a jerking motion then laughed.

"Jim…"

"I love you, Bones. So much and I can’t even say it without getting tongue tied around you and…" He started laughing again. "Sober."

"Jim…" He sighed.

Jim reached up, dragging him down for a kiss. A sloppy one at that. He barely reached his lips, more like on the side of his chin. He licked along his jaw, pulling him closer.

"Easy, Jim…"

“‘ones…Kiss me.”

Bones found his resolve crumbling as he looked at the less than sober blond. He gripped his chin, pressing a closed mouth kiss to his lips. Jim gripped his shoulders, trying to keep them still. It was short-lived and he pulled away. Jim’s blue eyes sparked when he smiled, pressing his forehead to his own.

"We’ll talk in the morning, Jim."

“‘kaaaay…”


End file.
